Boundless Imagination
by ScarredSchimitar
Summary: -WARNING: EXPLICIT YAOI CONTENT- What would it be like if everything you ever imagined became a reality? But what happens when you lose control? Who's going to be there, by your side, to help you through this tough time? Kenzan x OC
1. Flesh For Fantasy

OK, so, before anything, I will warn you. This particular fanfic contains extremely explicit sexual content. If you're not ready for some pretty graphic stuff, then leave, now.

With that out of the way, welcome to Boundless Imagination! I recently started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes, and when I was watching GX episodes, I began to become captivated by Hasselberry / Kenzan. He's so hot! X3

Also, my best friend's birthday was coming up (One week! Love you, AP! 3), and I knew how much she liked yaoi. I was never a big fan, but after seeing Tyranno, and on a day when I was particularly...in the mood...I wrote this, and decided that I'd give it to her as an early birthday gift. She loved it, so I've decided to share it with the world.

This isn't a one-shot, and after I finished writing it, I decided it has a future, so I'm going to write more eventually. It's a KenzanxOC fic, but Jesse and POSSIBLY Jim will be included in the story as it progresses. However, for now, I'm focusing on my short, stocky sex dino. ~:3

Also, this is my first yaoi fic, so forgive me if it's a bit...stale. I tried, so enjoy! :)

-----------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet day in the house of the one known only to his public as Craig Hansen. Craig was a gifted young man; at a young age, he was given the power to become one with his thoughts, and make them a universe of their own reality...But Craig had to realize that he could not abuse such a power...and it's something Craig never really understood fully. Being gay was hard for the young man of 15; he was in a state of raging hormones, and nobody even knew his deepest, darkest secret. So he hid it to himself, and used his powers to satisfy his libido...

"Does it make me a virgin if I haven't had sex with any REAL guys?" I asked.

From what seemed like thin air emerged a small robotic creature. It began to float around my head. "It's relative. You've experienced it, haven't you?"

"I suppose, but it's...dissatisfying to know that I won't know real sex until I actually get a guy who's willing to tell me that he's gay." I replied.

"You COULD always just tell ever-"

"No!" I yelled, interrupting the machine. "That is out of the question! It's bad enough I've lied to my parents. Nobody needs to know! And nobody will!"

I then turned back to my computer. I decided to turn on YouTube videos, to find inspiration for my next sexcapade. After all, I had a great power; to experience sex with whichever hot guy I felt like having sex with. And believe me, I've been around. I suppose it's a nice bonus to have whatever guy you want, however you want him...you could make up all the details you don't know...filling in the blanks however you want...

But as I began to turn on YouTube, I realized that sex like that is...unrealistic. It's...slutty. And while I've hooked up with a new guy every day, with the same features as all the others, it was getting...tedious. I wanted something different...something...I could feel. Something I didn't have to imagine.

Regardless, I was 15, in an all-boys high school. Like any guy there was going to come out to me...I'm a rather unattractive man, but I suppose it doesn't matter when you're having tantric amounts of sex anyway. It frustrated me to think about that. I needed to stop being such a bitch about it and satisfy my libido. I was hungry for some good lovin'.

I deicded to search up anime guys. While not the most attractive, being pencil shadings and all, there was something that struck me about a few men of the anime world that just...stood out for me.

My search began with one of the more popular animes today: Yu-Gi-Oh!. Most of the men in the series were unattractive, but a few stood out as good candidates for some good sex. So, I began to observe the list of candidates. As I searched through the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX directory, my eyes stopped on one man...

"Tyranno Kenzan." I licked my lips.

"Kenzan." said my imaginary friend Paul. Paul was a small robot who was almost like my consciousness. I don't know what it was; Paul would almost impulsively say things that I would think for just a split second. After all, Paul is merely a figment of my imagination. "Quite a...strong choice."

I chuckled. "Funny, Paul." I said. "However, it's something about Kenzan that compels me...the DNA of a dinosaur..." I then began to grin and laugh like a horny toad. "Imagine that...getting fucked by a man with the primal instincts of a dinosaur. I can't wait!"

"The simulation is yours to begin, Master Craig. After all, it is your power..." Paul said.

I slowly began to concentrate, closing my eyes. As I did, the world around me began to twist and turn...

"Students, we have a new student joining us today."

A tall man with a blonde Ceasar cut hairdo turned to the class, addressing them. He then beckoned to me as I stepped inside.

"This is Craig Hansen. He's a new Ra Yellow talent." the man said. "I think you all can make fast friends with this young man, as he's a shining example of..." As he continued, I broke my focus to identify my target. There, sitting in the third row of the Ra Yellow students, was Kenzan, sitting next to Sho. The small, blue-haired Ra Yellow boy was not going to stop me from accomplishing the goal I'd set out for myself.

"Why don't you go sit down?" the Professor said. "You can sit in the third row. There's an empty seat next to young Sho right there." He motioned towards Kenzan. Instantly, my heart began to sink. But by now, I knew this whole routine; after all, this was all my idea. Most of it, anyway; see, I don't have complete control over the power I possess. There are things I am unable to influence. I don't have complete dominion over the fictional realm I immerse myself in. I can't bend the will of all the characters in the game. I have learned, however, how to control the sexual antics of the people in this story. It is the first thing I decided to pick up when I was given this power at the age of 12.

I took my seat next to Sho. "Hello." I said, smiling towards him and more importantly, Kenzan.

"Howdy, Sarge." Kenzan replied. The Southern accent was a bit of a turnoff for me. Sorry, scriptwriters; I enjoy a little more confidence in the men I have sex with. "Ahem." he said, clearing his throat so that the new accent I outfitted him could kick in. "Why, hello there." He smiled, extending his hand to me. I nervously shook it.

"You two sure seem to get along well." Sho said, ever so obliviously.

I chuckled. "It seems Kenzan and I just...click." I looked at him, grinning.

"So, uh...Craig, is it?" Kenzan asked. "Are you busy after classes? I can introduce you to all the guys, and maybe later I can give you a personal tour of the dorm." He smiled ever so slightly at me, which was all I needed to know. My spell was working.

"Busy? Whatever with?" I asked, chuckling. "Of course I'm not. I would be flattered if you gave me a tour of the dormitories."

"Then meet me in the dorm entrance after school." he said. "And don't worry about some of the guys; right after school, most of the guys in our school go to some extra-cirricular crap, or go hang out with Judai Yuki."

"Judai?" I asked, staring straight into Kenzan's eyes. "I think we should skip out on him." I said. "It will give you and I more time to...get up to speed on things." I grinned.

"You know what? I couldn't agree more." he replied.

"Wow, you guys are becoming fast friends!" Sho said. "Maybe I can join you gu-"

"No!" we both yelled, interrupting him.

The class, as well as the Professor, noticed Kenzan and I raising our voices.

"My apologies, Professor." I said, chuckling nervously. "I was just asking these two what homework I've missed, and it seems I raised my voice when I didn't need to. I apologize for my interruption."

"Same here." Kenzan added.

The Professor brushed it off, ignored us, and continued. I turned back to Kenzan and Sho.

"Don't worry, little buddy, that won't be necessary." Kenzan said. "I can take care of this on my own."

"If you say so..." Sho said. "I'm going to go hang out with Big Brother!"

"You..." Kenzan began, as he continued to stare directly at me. "...have fun with that."

"Huh?" Sho asked. "Are you all right, Kenzan?"

"Me?" Kenzan asked, not taking his eyes off me for even a second. "I'm perfectly fine." He then winked at me. I began to blush.

Soon after, class was complete. I hadn't taken one note, and for good reason; why bother if you're not going to stick around?

I met up with Kenzan after his last class at the end of the day. He was with Judai and Sho.

"Oh, hey, Craig!" Kenzan said, breaking from the group to greet me.

"Hey, Kenzan." I said, biting my lip. I knew what was going to happen when we returned to the dorm, and I was almost too excited.

"Ready for the tour of the dorm that I promised you?" he asked, wrapping his burly, muscular arm around my shoulder. Instantly, I felt myself get rock-hard under my pants.

"Sure am, bro." I said, grinning almost stupidly.

"Then let's get going!" he said. "Guys, I'll meet up with you later, OK?"

"All right." Judai said. "See you guys later!" He waved cheerily, ever so ignorant to what was about to happen.

We walked outside of the classroom building. At that point, Kenzan turned to me.

"So, Craig..." Kenzan began. "I think we both know that the Ra Yellow dormitory is the last thing you want a tour of." He then looked at me, grinning confidently.

I made sure nobody was looking, then quickly and briefly took a hold of the waistline of his jeans. "You'd be right, hot stuff."

Kenzan continued to keep that look of confidence on his face as we began to walk back towards the dorm. As we did, we continuously would do increasingly more dirty things to one another. At one point, the dorm was in plain sight, and he and I stopped so he could grab my crotch. I felt so dirty being around him, but it never felt so right.

He and I got inside the dorm, and we made sure nobody was around.

"Anyone around?" he yelled. As he did, I was pulling on his necklace, trying to get him to make out with me. He then turned to me, kissing me slightly as he turned back to await a response. "Guess not." He then took hold of me, causing me to begin breathing heavily.

"You're so fucking hot, you know that?" I said seductively.

"I don't know why..." he said. "But I find myself so attracted to you...it's just something in me...that's calling out to me..."

He then began moving towards the lounge couch, and with almost violent force, threw me on it. I wasn't scared in the least. I was ready to be dominated by him. He could do whatever he wanted to me. And since this was my world, he was going to whether he wanted to or not.

He got on top of me, using the weight of his body to keep my legs glued to the couch.

"Take it off slowly..." I said.

As told, he slowly began removing his upper body garments. First, his vest, which he removed by slithering his arms out of, then, he simply let it fall onto the lower part of my legs. He then removed his necklace, but removed it quickly. I then took hold of his waistline, unbuttoning his belt while he removed his green tanktop. He revealed his stocky upper body; a burly chest, and defined, toned abs.

"You like?" he asked.

I answered his question by yanking his belt, pulling his lower body closer to me. I then unravelled the belt, putting it with the rest of his removed clothes. I reached for his cock, but he stopped me.

"Ah ah ah." he said, holding my hand forcefully down. "Don't get too excited, now..."

He then reached for my shirt, taking it off. I grinned as my...less impressive body was revealed.

"Doesn't matter to me..." he said. "You're still sexy as hell..." He then used his free hand to take a hold of my hair. Bending forward, he dominated me, getting on top of me as he locked lips with me. I reared my head up as he kissed my neck. He writhed his body all over me. He wanted it, and I wanted it even more.

I then lowered my head to continue to make out with him more passionately. I wrapped my arms around his back, reaching lower, to his waistline.

Panting, he removed his lips from mine to say, "You really want it, don't you?"

I slapped his ass to answer his question.

"Ooh, a feisty one." he said, obviously turned on by my attraction to him. "I like that." he said seductively as he continued to make out with me.

He then wormed his hands under my body, bringing us closer together. As we continued to build the passion between us, we began to desire more and more to remove the other's clothing. As he unbuttoned the belt holding my jeans up, I slowly began to remove his jeans. I did it as slowly and seductively as possible, revealing his legs, which were just as burly and muscular as his arms, and a pair of tight black boxer briefs. His bulge was quite large, but then again, that's something I had complete control over...and couldn't want more.

He then felt my lower body up, caressing my thighs as he took hold of my jeans, unbuttoning them and easing them off.

"So how do you want it?" he asked me, looking me dead in the eyes. "We can go slowly if you want..."

"I am getting it from a man with dinosaur blood running through his veins..." I said. "Why hold back? Give it all you've got..."

"Gotcha..." he said, chuckling lightly. He then tensified his entire body, gripping me to the couch as he continued to make out with me. This time, he was much more feverish in his approach, and he was almost crushing me with the weight of his muscular body. However, I didn't mind him doing that at all. In fact, it turned me on all the more.

I then felt inside his boxer briefs in order to feel up his bare, smooth ass. I slowly moved my hands around his thighs to the front, but before I reached his cock, he stopped me.

"Don't be so hasty." he said, removing my hands from his boxer briefs. "Allow me." He reached for the strapline of his boxers, slowly and seductively. As he did, I could see the bulge in them grow more obvious. His cock was enormous, but that was how I made it. It was nothing I wasn't used to already. At the same time, I patiently awaited a peek of it. He continued to slowly remove his boxer briefs, going lower and lower, revealing more and more of his beautifully sculpted body. He had almost perfectly toned sex lines that reached right down to the lower pelvis area. It turned me the fuck on.

He then got to the point where the root of his cock began showing. At that point, he whipped it out as he continued to take his boxers off. His cock was just like the others; 10 inches in length, almost too fat to fit in my mouth, much less my ass. It had almost the same pigmentation as his skin.

He moved it closer to me as he began to approach me. I couldn't help myself; I had to help myself to it. I took it by my hand, and began to maneuver it towards my mouth. I slowly began using my tongue, swirling it around the tip. He moaned as he decided to get dirty, pushing it into my mouth. I had no problem sucking on a cock that big; I've had extensive experience through my multiple fantasies taking cocks that big, and sometimes, cocks even bigger than that.

I could hardly focus on that, though. As I was sucking on his cock, Kenzan was rearing his entire body up in almost a primal fashion; his body was stretching or flexing all of the muscles in it, and his cock was hard as a rock. He was in a state of pure euphoria, and I had every intention of keeping him like that throughout our time together.

"Aww, fuck yeah..." he said, moaning. He then lowered his head, grinning at me. I managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes, and the primal beast within him was unlocked. Now for the fun part.

He growled as he took hold of me, pinning me to the couch. He then took his cock out of my mouth as he backed his body up so that his cock rested on mine. He then proceeded to take hold of my boxer briefs and tore them open, revealing my cock, which was also rock-hard.

He then turned me over, resting me on my stomach. Keeping my arms locked, he positioned his body so that it completely overcame mine. Being physically a lot bigger than me, he had no problem dominating me, and being modified to being almost as hypersexual as me, he had no problem being sexual in his domination.

He then broke the hold on my arm to take hold of his fat cock, rubbing it near the crack in my ass. I knew what was coming, and wanted it so bad.

"Fuck me..." I said, moaning.

He growled proudly as he positioned his cock to be shoved in my ass. He then quickly took his fat 10 inches of manhood and stuck it deep in my ass. Moaning, I began to breathe faster as my heart raced.

"Fuck!" I screamed in pleasure.

He then put his hands on my shoulders as he began fucking me. At all times, he kept at least 8 of his 10 inches stuck firmly up my ass. My body trembled with ecstasy as I braced myself against the sheer force he put into plowing my ass.

"You like that?" he said. "You like having my big fat cock stuck up your ass?"

"Fuck yeah..." I stuttered out. I was so busy focusing my energy on supressing the stress of having to take such a huge cock up my ass that I had no energy to even speak. I sounded weak just uttering out those two words.

"That's right." he said sexually. "Fuck yeah, you like my cock-" he stopped himself, violently thrusting his cock in my ass. I moaned loudly. "-in-" He repeated his action, this time going deeper and faster. I screamed in pleasure. "-your-" He growled lowly, fucking me with even more force and speed. "-ass!" He then fucked me with so much force and speed that I couldn't even feel it go in, the force was so incredible.

"Fuck!" I yelled. The pain I was in from getting fucked so deep and hard almost matched the pure ecstasy that I felt from having that force delivered from the man it was delivered by. "You know...I love it..." I panted. "More..."

"You want more?" he said, continuing to go harder and faster. I was beginning to wonder how much this guy could put into it. I guess this is what you get when you want to get fucked by a superhuman. "Well, be careful what you wish for!"

He then straightened his legs and body so that he was in a position where he would be standing upright, if he were standing. He then took his arms and extended them, pushing his body off of me. He kept his cock firmly stuck up my ass, though.

He then began to move his cock out of my ass, but as soon as just three inches were removed, I felt the force of all ten plow my ass like a ton of bricks. He was bringing his entire body weight down on me. And as intense as it felt, it felt intensely amazing.

He kept going. Harder. Faster. No matter how hard he fucked me, I would not take it and not be in a state of pure euphoria. This was absolutely wonderful; I was getting fucked by a man who could really put to use a body and a cock like his, with more force than anyone I've ever been fucked by.

Eventually, he uttered out the words I was waiting for. "I'm gonna cum..."

Then the real joyride began. See, in my world, the characters are all completely STD-free. This means, I could indulge in even the most dangerous types of sex (such as sex without condoms, which I don't recommend for anyone who has sex with real people, at all. Protect yourself, people!), and do the most ludicrous things to myself, and indulge with impunity, knowing that in my world, there was no risk, no downside. No AIDS.

"Go...in my ass..." I commanded.

"Aww, FUCK!" he screamed as he hit me with as much force as he could possibly put into that 10-inch hammer of his, before I felt it erupt with ejaculatory fluid. I felt it gush out of his cock, filling my ass with thick, sterile sperm. I moaned in ecstasy as I felt my ass get wet with all of his cum.

I then turned around, and wrapped my hand firmly around my cock, and began to masturbate. Soon after, I ejaculated as well, dropping a nut all over his impressively muscular body.

We both looked at each other. We were both drenched in sweat, panting. We were exhausted, but still, we both were lusting for each other in the same way as before we even entered the dorm.

"Damn it..." he said, relaxing as his eyes reverted to their normal state. "That was...incredible..."

"No...kidding..." I said. I was almost completely out of energy after that. I could hardly breathe. So I fell forward, laying my head next to his, with my body on top of his.

"Can we...do it again sometime?" Instantly, I knew that was my imagination talking. That was one of the best catches I've ever had, seeing as few men possessed the ability to fuck me with the force Kenzan just did.

I responded physically as usual, wrapping my arms around his body. He did the same to me, sighing and smiling.

"Maybe." I said.

He chuckled. "I guess we'll see, won't we? I mean, you're going to be in my dorm..."

I clenched my fists as I began to shed a tear. "That's...just it...Why can't you...be real...?"

"Huh? But I'm right-"

Suddenly, the world around me began to twist and turn. I found my clothes reattaching themselves to me as I returned to my room, sitting at my desk. Paul was there, watching over me.

"So, Craig...how was it?" Paul asked.

"...It wasn't real..." I said, sobbing. "And I don't know if it ever will be..."

"Oh, dear..." Paul began. "Master Craig, please don't cry!"

"..." I said nothing, wiping my tears. "Paul...what do you think...a real relationship is like?"

"You're asking a robot who represents your concience." Paul answered sharply. "I doubt I can help you out; I know just as much as you do."

"..." I didn't reply. I didn't have a reply to give...So, I checked my clock. 12:00. Time to go to bed. I prepared myself for bed, got in, and fell asleep...

---------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you thought! I would love some feedback on how to make this better! I have a public to please, after all! :)

Thanks,  
~SS


	2. Reality Check

Chapter 2

(A/N: From now on, I'm just going to use the English names. The Japanese ones are not only difficult to remember, but can be distracting to those who haven't watched it in Japanese.)

It had been a few days since I took a trip into Duel Academy. I'd had other conquests since then, mostly those from other animes, but as I was surfing the web for potential catches, something called out to me.

"Remember me?" a voice rang out.

"Hasselberry!" I responded out loud.

"Hasselberry?" Paul called out. "You're going back to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX?"

"Uhh..." I sat speechless for a second; was my mind playing tricks on me? Trying not to focus on that, I kept looking for catches, but my mind constantly raced back to that voice...Was it really Hasselberry? How did I hear it? "I have to find out."

"Find out what, Master Craig?" Paul asked.

Without replying, I sat in my chair and began to focus. Closing my eyes, I entered the world of my imagination...

"Craig! Craig, wake up!"

I sprung out of my bed. Standing in front of me was Jaden.

"Huh?" I asked, clueless. Looking around, I found that I was situated in the Slifer Red dorm. What was I--

"It's all right, Jaden, I can take it from here." said a familiar voice. I looked out to see Hasselberry standing in the door. "Besides, Syrus and the rest of the guys are waiting for you outside."

"All right, Hasselberry, good luck getting this lug out of bed." Jaden laughed, then walked off. As he did, Hasselberry approached the bed, sitting down.

"Hey." he said, smiling.

"...Hi." I said in an almost bitter tone.

Hasselberry looked over to the door to see if Jaden was there. He wasn't, so he turned to me, then kissed me suddenly.

"What the-?!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Hasselberry said, taken aback.

"I thought...you...forgot me." I said. All of a sudden, my head began to hurt, so I took hold of it, wincing in pain.

"What's wrong, Craig?" Hasselberry asked.

I continued to wince in pain, but it only got worse. The pain rapidly intensified to the point where my head felt like it was about to burst. I eventually screamed loudly in pain before all went black.

"Craig!" I heard two voices.

"!!!" I gasped, lunging forward. I smacked my head right into Paul, who was sent flying back.

"Paul!" Hasselberry ran over to the robotic engima, picking it up and ensuring it wasn't damaged too badly.

"It seems...something's gone wrong here, Craig." Paul said. "You're losing control over your powers..."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "What's happen--AARGH!" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my head. I fell back on to my bed, too weak to lean forward.

"Paul told me everything, Craig." Hasselberry said. "I don't know what's going on...what's real anymore..."

"This is a very odd situation, Master Craig." Paul said. "Not only is Hasselberry somehow able to remember you, but he is able to take physical form in our world as well!"

I weakly looked at him. "So...you mean...he's real...?"

"What, you think I'm not real?!" Hasselberry snapped, insulted.

"Hasselberry, please try to understand that Master Craig has the ability to change the fabric of reality as we know it. Until now, you were just a fictional character. Now, somehow, you're able to exist in our world." Paul said.

"I don't care if I'm real or not!" Hasselberry said. "The only thing that matters is I'm here...and so is Craig..." He then reached for my hand, taking hold of it.

"Unh..." I groaned weakly. "Thank you, Hasselberry..."

He then kissed my hand. I felt slightly stronger as he did.

"It's no problem at all..." he said, grinning.

"We need to...return...to your world, Hasselberry..." I said.

"Wait, Master!" Paul exclaimed.

It was too late, however. I began to focus, and instantly, I was transported to Duel Academy. I was in the hospital wing with Hasselberry. The thing is, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion and Alexis were there as well.

"Are you all right?" Syrus asked.

I looked at Hasselberry. He nodded, indicating that whatever was keeping his memory and personality intact was remaining. "I'm...gonna be fine..."

"You'd better be." Jaden said. "I'm not about to let a friend die just because of some stupid headache."

I then realized something. There was something I could do here. I looked at Chazz. He was wearing a white uniform. Perfect!

"Chazz..." I said, extending my hand weakly towards him.

"What do you want?" he asked, keeping the pompous, snooty attitude he was supposed to have during this time.

"Do me a favor..." I said. "Take me...to Sartorius..."

Everyone gasped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was taken to the Obelisk Blue dormitory, which had been painted white thanks to the Society of Light.

"Remind me again..." Hasselberry began. "Why are we here?"

"I need to ask Sartorius to determine something." I said. "Regardless of the fact that I'm here, in a place I shouldn't be, Sartorius is still Sartorius. He has the power to determine someone's destiny. I need his help to figure out what's going on."

"Whatever." Chazz said. "I'll get him for you."

Chazz went inside. As he did, Hasselberry turned to me.

"So...you're trying to figure out how I can remember you, right?" he asked.

"I also want to know..." I smiled weakly. "how to keep it this way...As weak as I feel, Hasselberry, having you at my side gives me all the strength I'll ever need."

He smiled, picking me up and embracing me.

"Don't worry." he said. "We'll make it out of this mess...together."

I shed a tear as I held him tighter. "I hope so..."

"What are you doing?" Chazz asked.

I turned to him. He was standing next to Sartorius.

"Oh!" he gasped. He ran over to me, helping Hasselberry support my body. "Quickly, let's get him inside."

The four of us entered the White dorm, and Sartorious sat me down at a table.

"So, let me get this straight." Sartorius said. "You need my help to figure out what's ailing you?"

"That's right..." I said weakly. "I've heard you have the power to see the future...Can you tell me what lies in my future?"

"On one condition." he said. "You must join the Society of Light if I am to grant you a divination."

Hasselberry gasped. "Craig, don't do it."

"I accept." I said. Hasselberry gasped again.

"..." He clenched his fists. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

I turned to him with a look of disdain on my face. "I just hope this works..."

Sartorius laughed, drawing our attention to him. "Well, a deal is a deal." He drew out his tarot deck and placed it in the middle of the table. He shuffled the deck, then placed five cards face-down on the table. (A/N: I apologize if I'm doing this wrong...I only ever got a tarot reading once. DX)

"These five cards will determine your destiny..." he said.

"Gee." I said flatly. "I can't wait."

"First, I must ask you a question in order to make the reading clear." Sartorius said. "What are the questions lingering in your mind that you want answered the most?"

"Just two. Life and love." I said.

"A common decision among those who I give a reading to." Sartorius said, chuckling lowly. "Let's begin with your life. Starting from your distant past..." He turned over a card. The card showed a man near a table, holding a candlestick.

"I know this one." I said. "A friend of mine gave me a reading once. This...is The Magician."

"Indeed it is." Sartorius said. "When referring to one's distant past, the Magician reveals that the Querant, the one recieving the divination--you, in other words--has come into possession of a fantastic power."

I listened intently. The reading had just begun, and already, it was getting interesting.

"However, the Magician has appeared upside-down." Sartorius said, noting the card's position. "This means the power you possess has caused you to act foolishly in the use of this power."

I cringed as I felt Hasselberry stare me down with a look of disapproval. Noticing, Sartorius spoke up once again. "Have I...struck a chord?"

"Unfortunately, this is all true..." I said. "When I was 12, I learned to harness a great power...however, I haven't used this power for some things I should have."

"Fear not." Sartorius. "What's done is done; your actions, however foolish, have led you here to see me. Now, let us continue the reading..." He turned over another card. "This is your recent past...The Emperor."

"The...Emperor?" I asked.

"You seem confused." Sartorius noted.

"Isn't the Emperor...the symbol of power? Masculinity?" I asked.

"A sharp one, you are, Craig." he replied. "Indeed, The Emperor is the card that best represents the Querant's desire for omnipotence, power, and control over all factors in their lives."

I was instantly reminded of my powers. Though I had control over a couple things, I wasn't omnipotent here...there were some things I couldn't do.

"It seems I've gotten you to reflect on your life's experiences..." he said. "Let me remind you; as a card divining your recent past, The Emperor is a card that tells of the Querant's realization that all things are not meant to be controlled by the Querant. When divined next to The Magician, The Emperor is telling me the power you've gained is quite a great one indeed...However, you seem frustrated that the power you possess doesn't allow you to quite bend the rules of life to your liking."

"You would be right once again." I said calmly. "There are things I have control over in this world, but I'm no ruler here..."

"May I ask what sort of powers you have at your disposal?" Sartorius inquired.

I looked at him, then Chazz, then Hasselberry. "Trust me when I say this, Sartorius; you don't want to know."

"As you wish." he said calmly. "Next, we will examine your present..." He drew another card, revealing one I instantly recognized.

"The Wheel of Fortune!" I exclaimed, but still weakly due to my condition.

"Correct." Sartorius said matter-of-factly. "The Wheel of Fortune represents a drastic and unexpected turning point in the Querant's life."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"A significant amount of change is happening before your eyes, Craig. Something in your life has suddenly crumbled around you, taking new form. However, The Wheel of Fortune is meant to represent your present, meaning this change is still taking place."

"Meaning...?" I asked. His whole occult mumbo-jumbo wasn't getting through to my 15 year-old brain...

"It means that you're undergoing much change in your life. But forgive me; we have yet to take a peek at your future."

"..."

"Allow us to take a look at another card, shall we?" He turned over a card. "This is your near future...The World."

I looked at the card, intrigued.

"The World represents the end of a consistency, and the beginning of a new one." he said. "In relation to the powers you posess, this means that you are going to completely lose control over your powers."

"What?!" I exclaimed, taken aback. Hasselberry gasped as well.

"However, fear not." Sartorius said. "With the end of this consistency, a new one will begin. What is this new consistency, and what do the cards have to say about it?" He placed his hand over his deck. I focused intently on the card, hoping it had some sort of positive outcome to it. He turned the card over. "Oh, my..."

The card was an inverted card. I recognized it by its image.

"The Chariot..." I said.

"Normally, The Chariot represents a battle, a challenge in life that the Querant can overcome by sustaining a strong will, enough to face his challenge. However, when inverted, the Querant faces a grave challenge ahead of them. When we look at the other cards that have been put into play already, this can only mean one thing..."

"What?" I asked intently, almost begging an answer out of him.

"You have come into possession of a great power that you have previously misused." Sartorius began. "As punishment, you are losing control of your powers. The end of your stable phase that is control of your powers is soon to begin, and a new phase of your powers will begin...but not before a battle, one you must overcome if you are to maintain your powers...otherwise, doom is certain, for a power as potent as yours cannot be left uncontrolled. If you lose complete control of your power...you could die."

"..." I said nothing. Hasselberry gasped.

"So, we have to do something!" Hasselberry said. "What can we do to help him regain control of his powers?"

"We will soon find out..." Sartorius said, shuffling the five cards back into his deck and placing it on the table. "Now to examine your love life..." He picked up a card. "We begin with your distant past--The Hanged Man." He placed the card face-up, right-side-up on the table. "Interesting..."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"The Hanged Man is a very mysterious card. In the manner of love in the distant past, it resembles an outcast to society, branded a fool by his people, when in fact, there is perfect alignment within the heart of the Querant." he replied.

"I'm not following..." I said.

"You're gay, aren't you, young one?" he asked.

I stood on in shock. How did he figure it out?

"Y-Yes..." I stuttered.

"Are you serious?!" Chazz yelled. "You're gay?! No wonder Jaden let you sleep in his dorm." He chuckled. I knew that was mostly an insult to Jaden, but still, I didn't exactly appreciate having to have it exposed.

"Your homosexuality is a representation of your difference from the majority of society..." Sartorius said. "However, you've managed to get along in the world just fine. I assume you have your powers to thank for that."

"Indeed." I said as Hasselberry looked at me.

"It also has another meaning. The Hanged Man is a symbol of the Querant's sacrifice of dissatisfaction over his circumstances in order to gain a greater understanding of worldly forces more powerful than himself." Sartorius continued.

"Can you repeat that in English?" I asked.

"You came to terms with your sexual preference at a young age, and have given up trying to change who you are. You focus on spirituality, and things greater than you."

"That's right..." I said. "No use crying over something I can't change." I scratched the back of my head.

"Your recent past..." Sartorius said. "Interesting." He turned over the Devil.

"The...Devil?" I asked, shocked. The Devil is a sign of pure evil! That's definitely not good...

"The Devil is a representation of restriction, of...bondage." Sartorius said. "In relation to the distant past, The Devil is interpreted as the Querant's belief that immoral practices yield moral results."

"I do want to remind you, Sartorius, you're talking to a 15 year-old." I said blankly.

"I apologize." he replied. "You have done things that most people would look down upon, but in your mind, the action was justified."

I thought to myself. This would be all that sex I had. Yeah, being a slut was VERY moral of me to be doing...

"It seems I've struck a chord." Sartorius said. "Well, this was your recent past...perhaps..." he drew a card, placing it face-down. "things are different now?" He turned the card over, revealing The Lovers.

"Ah, The Lovers." he said. "So it seems you've kicked your habits."

"Kicked...my habits?" I asked.

"When referring to the present, The Lovers represents the sacrifice of past lifestyles in order to gain a strong, loving relationship." Sartorius and Chazz both looked at Hasselberry.

"Seems the jig is up." Hasselberry said. "Guilty as charged."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me." Chazz said. "That's all the less competition for Alexis."

"Continuing," Sartorius said, "The Lovers, in tandem with The Devil and The Hanged Man, represent you leaving behind previously deplorable behavior in favor, and being rewarded with a loving boyfriend."

"Hasselberry and Craig, sitting in a tree." Chazz mocked. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes...wait, is gay marraige legal here?"

"Enough, Chazz." I said. "Continue, please, Sartorius."

"Well, the last part of The Lovers states that the decisions you have made will bear a strong influence on how the rest of your life is destined to turn out." Sartorius said.

"Hmm..." I said, thinking.

"Next, I will read your near future..." He turned over a card. "The Empress."

"..." I said nothing, waiting for a translation.

"The Empress, when referring to the near future, represents the blossom of something. This simply means that your love life will flourish in the near future." he said.

I looked at Hasselberry, smiling. He gave me a thumbs-up.

"Moving on..." He drew another card. "Your distant future--The Strength."

"It's inverted. What does that mean?" I asked.

"Normally, The Strength represents a warning to the Querant to resist temptations and desires. However, inverted, The Strength represents the Querant succumbing to those desires."

"So...I'm going to be tempted by someone sexually?" I asked.

"Yes." Sartorius answered. "And you will find it difficult to resist these temptations. I hope, for the sake of your now-flourishing relationship, that you do resist those temptations..."

I looked at Hasselberry seriously. We both stared at each other seriously for a minute, then nodded. We knew that some silly temptation wouldn't split us apart.

"So, your reading is complete." Sartorius said. "Now, for your end of the bargain..." He then opened his eyes, flashing them. I tried stopping him, but I was too weak to use my powers, and I was enveloped by a strange feeling. All of a sudden, I felt much less deceptive than I was when I entered the building, as I had originally intended to trick Sartorius by escaping this world after the divination.

"Craig!" Hasselberry said, running up to me.

"Hass..." I said. "At least...we know what's going to happen...with me...with us..." I then began to feel weak and dizzy, so I rested my head against Hasselberry's burly chest.

"Craig!" he yelled as I fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sorry for the overly filler, underly sexual chapter. I assure you, though it seems like the story's trying to fuse itself more and more with the GX storyline, it isn't. You'll figure out what happens in later chapters; this is just giving a bit of a spoiler as to what happens later on.

It took me like, an hour and a half to research those tarot cards. Geez, I'm tired. :(

The next chapter will probably be a lot more sexual.

Thanks for reading! Please review!  
~SS


	3. Reality vs Fantasy

Chapter 3

I'm getting no love here D:  
PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to write this if nobody's gonna read it...:(

* * *

"Craig!"

"!!!" I opened my eyes to see Hasselberry standing next to me. Jaden was there as well.

"Hass...what happened?" I asked.

"After that freak Sartorius brainwashed you, I took you back to the Red dorm." Hasselberry said.

"Grr...I'm not going to sit back and watch Sartorius brainwash all my friends!" Jaden said. "I'm gonna do something about it!" He then stormed off. Hasselberry didn't even try to stop him.

"Jaden...is being a fool." I said. "Master Sartorius is doing a great thing for all of us...I feel relieved that thoughts of anger, greed and destruction no longer cloud my mind..." I then slowly got out of bed. "In fact...I feel like I can focus more easily on the task at hand!"

"Craig, are you all right?" Hasselberry asked.

"I'm just fine, hot stuff." I said, winking at him. "Master Sartorius has helped me see the light. But really, it doesn't matter to me that he brainwashed me..." I then looked sternly at him. "It's not like I can help. See, when I came to your world, I didn't expect to be around for long. So, I don't have a deck. But really, nothing in this world matters to me...except for you."

He walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You know...you've done a lot for me since I fell ill...but I don't think I've done much for you..." I then moved my face closer to his. Him breathing down my neck sent chills down my spine. It was intoxicating.

"You don't need to, love." he said, running his fingers through my hair. "I don't mind helping you out...we are in a relationship, right?"

As always, I answered him physically by kissing him.

"Do you two mind?" Chazz burst in, interrupting us. "It's enough that I have to be around that square Jaden."

"Oh, hello, Chazz." I said as I backed away from Hasselberry.

"Master Sartorius wanted me to give this to you." He handed me a white uniform. "Anyone belonging to the Society of Light has to wear this."

"Sure." I said, knowing it wouldn't be long before I was freed anyway. "I'll get changed right away."

Hasselberry stared directly at me. Chazz let out a groan of uneasiness.

"I'll leave you two alone now..." he said, storming out of the room.

Hasselberry wrapped his hands around my waist again, making out with me once again. I don't know why, but this time, it felt more...real. Everything around me, from the clothes to the smell of the air...it was all so...vivid, so...realistic...What was going on?

"What's the matter, Craig?" he asked as he broke our makeout session.

"I don't know why, Hass..." I began. "but I think things are beginning to get a lot more real around here..."

"That's good." he said, taking a tighter hold of me. "I honestly don't know how real I am to you, but the more, the merrier." He then came in to make out with me again.

I started to motion towards the bed. He followed, falling on the bed with me on top of him. He was grinning confidently.

"All this sleep has made me a bit...horny." I said seductively.

"Well," he began, "there's only one thing we can do about that..."

He grabbed my legs, splitting them open. He then reached towards my waistline, but instead grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it off and exposing his muscular chest and abs.

"I've almost forgotten what it felt like to feel up muscle like that..." I said, rubbing his chest. I then reached for his nipples, squeezing them. He moaned.

I then swiftly removed my shirt. As I did, I leaned forward, coming in to make out with him once again.

He grabbed my ass with one hand, and slapped it with the other. This caused me to break our makeout, rearing my head up.

"You want me to fuck you fast again?" he asked.

"No..." I said. "I don't have the strength to take it like I did for our first time..."

"All right." he said. He then grabbed the back of my head, pushing me down in order to make out with me again.

In the middle of making out, I attempted to get something out. "I love it when we make out..." I said as he was biting my lip.

"I love it, too..." he said, holding me tighter.

"Nobody I've ever had sex with enjoyed making out with me." I said. "All they wanted to do was just fuck me...it was...boring..."

He then grabbed the back of my head, pulling me in closer as we continued to deepen the passion between us. At this point, our bodies were right up against each other; we could feel the heat coming off of our bodies, our chests heaving, and the sweat trickling down our faces.

Eventually, we decided to continue taking clothes off. As I started to remove his belt, he removed my pants, exposing my boxer briefs. Soon after, I was able to remove his belt, and eventually, his pants as well. He kicked them to the side as we continued making out, this time reaching lower as we felt each other up.

He grabbed my leg, pulling it up and around his. I was feeling his ass up through his boxer briefs. And that was the action going on down around the lower body areas. Our makeout session was extremely passionate; our tongues were flailing around as if we were attempting to wrestle the other's tongue into submission.

Eventually, he decided to roll us over to get on top, then he reared his body back. I reached for his waistline, attempting to remove his boxer briefs. He stood there, grinning proudly as I exposed his 10-inch cock. Immediately, I grabbed it and started jerking it around. He moaned as he shook his boxers off.

As I continued jerking him off, he reached for my boxers, easing them off. My cock had been rock-hard ever since he started making out with me.

He then dove in to make out with me some more. He wanted to make this time passionate and slow. And since Jaden and Chazz were gone, and everyone else following them, we were going to be all alone for a very long time.

As we continued making out, I continued jerking his cock around. Every so often, I would violently jerk it or squeeze it. He would respond by moaning loudly and contracting his entire body. However, soon after, he'd continue increasing the passion between us in our makeout.

Eventually, he wanted his cock sucked, so he spun his entire body around, putting his head at my cock and sucking on it. I moaned, and then positioned myself in order to suck his cock.

I wrapped my lips around the tip. I took it in my mouth slowly, going deeper and deeper very slowly. We both moaned as we passionately sucked on each other's cocks.

After a couple minutes, though, Hasselberry could tell I was getting bored of sucking cock, so he moved back up to make out with me again.

What I couldn't tell, though, was that he was positioning his cock to be shoved in my ass, and when it hit me, I fell back, wincing in pain.

"Fuck..." I said. "This...hurts..." I don't get it; his cock didn't hurt nearly this much before; why did it hurt so much now?

"I'll go slowly, I promise..." he said seductively. He then slowly began to fuck me.

"Ungh..." I said, groaning in pain and increasing the speed in my breathing.

He continued to fuck me slowly, but seeing me being in a state of pain discouraged him. He leaned forward, resting his body on mine.

"I want to make this...so you like it..." he said slowly.

"You...don't think...I'm loving this?" I asked through my teeth. "It might hurt, but...it's never felt as good as it does right now..."

He looked at me as I looked at him. He then moved forward, coming in to make out with me. He then started to fuck me deeper, which made me moan loudly while trying to make out with him. However, as painful as it was, it was amazing to feel his cock in my ass like I've never felt it before. Perhaps this was part of the loss of control I was experiencing. Perhaps this was becoming reality for me...

"Fuck!" I moaned loudly, my whole body trembling as I felt him fuck me hard and deep.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I responded weakly.

He pinched my nipples as he began to fuck me deeper and deeper, increasing the force of each stroke. I winced in pain, but then let out a shiver of ecstasy as I felt his cock tear my ass wide open.

"Man...this hurts..." I said, laughing. "But it's so good, I don't want it to stop..."

"Want me to fuck you...harder?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said seductively.

He fulfilled my wish as he turned me on my side, pulling my one leg up as he split my legs open, plowing my ass harder and faster. He then reared his body up to fuck me even harder, causing me to moan in ecstasy and pain.

"I'm close..." he said. "I'm gonna cum..."

I knew what I wanted him to do. "I want to feel it in my ass for real this time..."

He began panting quickly and moaning loudly. Eventually, he let out a long "Fuck...!" as I felt his cock shoot a thick nut up my ass. I felt my ass get soaked with cum, and moaned in pure ecstasy.

Having buried his root in my ass, he began to take his cock out. However, I stopped him.

"No...keep it in..." I said.

He looked at me puzzled for a moment. He then grinned, sticking it back in. I moaned as all 10 thick inches was lodged in my ass.

I then took hold of my cock, masturbating vigorously. He felt my leg up as I moaned in pleasure. Eventually, I let out a loud moan of pleasure as I ejaculated all over my body.

Gasping, we both relaxed our bodies.

"Man, you look so hot like that..." Hasselberry said. He then moved his fingers around the load spread across my abs, swirling his fingers around my cum. He then brought his finger back to his mouth, and licked the cum off his fingers. He seductively looked at me, and leaned forward, licking all the cum off my body while keeping his cock firmly stuck up my ass.

"Damn..." I said. "That was...real this time..."

"Yeah..." he said. "Now you're gonna have to get my cum out of your ass..."

"Well, first you have to take your cock out." I said.

He did as told, removing his giant cock from my ass. I then mustered what little strength I had left to push the cum in my ass out. We cleaned it up, then got re-dressed again.

"So, now that I'm here for a while, I think it best we figure out what to do about it." I said.

"You need a deck, firstly." he said. "Do you know how to play the game?"

"Yeah..." I said. "I know it pretty well, actually. My favorite monsters are ironically dinosaur-type monsters."

"Well, that's perfect. Do you have specific ones you need in mind?" he asked.

"Yeah. Do you have Black Ptera?" I asked.

"I have three spare copies of it, actually." he said, giving them to me.

"Great!" I said, taking the cards. "Thanks, Hass. I owe you."

He then gave me a hug. "You being here is enough repayment for me..." He then held me tighter.

* * *

There, more sex! Hahahahaha.

And now I'm going to implement actual elements of the GX storyline into the story. Watch out, this story's about to get a lot different!


	4. Ojin, Demon of Fantasy

Chapter 4

So, thanks for the reviews, everyone! I've been inactive for a bit, so it's good to come back here and see that my story is finally getting somewhere! Please, continue to review if you can...it'll help me figure out what to do better! :)

* * *

After Hasselberry and I constructed a deck, we were told of an interesting tournament taking place. The Chancellor was throwing a tournament...I would have remembered what that tournament was about if I actually watched the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but sadly, I only really watched the last five episodes of the second season, and all the episodes with Hass in them.

"So, what do you think about this tournament?" Hasselberry asked. "You in?"

"Sure." I said. "I haven't played the game in a while...I could use a good refresher course..."

"Cool." he said. "I'll go get us registered..." He then left the dorm to go get us registered, leaving me by myself.

"This is so...weird..." I thought to myself. "Am I going to be able to go home...?"

"Of course you're going to be able to go home." Paul said, coming out of nowhere. "You just need to regain control of your POWERS--" Paul's voice changed mid-sentence, and began flailing around the room wildly.

"Paul!" I exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Paul eventually stopped and turned towards me. He had a strange display on his monitor; a very evil-looking face. "So, you're the human who thought he could control my power, huh?" He then approached me. I backed away in uneasiness.

"What's the matter?" the strange voice asked. "Afraid?"

"Who...what are you?!" I asked.

"My name is Ojin." the voice answered. "I am the one whose power you stole."

"Huh?" I asked. "I didn't steal anyone's powers!"

"You foolish boy...you don't remember how you got this power?" Ojin asked.

"N-no..." I said. "I remember waking up in a hospital when I was 12, and I suddenly had these powers. I'm not sure how I got them, or if anything had happened before then."

Ojin laughed. "Well, I guess you're not going to have control over my powers until you remember..." He then backed away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"You and I will meet again, Craig. After all, you're in my world now..." He laughed, and exited by melting into the wall.

Hasselberry came back a few minutes later. He noticed me in a state of deep, pensive thought. "Craig, dear, what's wrong?"

"Hass...I think I know why I'm stuck here..." I said.

"Stuck here?" he asked.

"Yeah...it's my powers...I think...they weren't originally mine..."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me.

"Paul came here soon after you left." I replied. "He then started acting weird, and before I knew it, he'd been possessed by some demonic spirit named Ojin. Apparently, I took his powers, but I don't even remember hearing about Ojin, and I hardly remember that day from three years ago..."

"What the hell is an Ojin?" he said, puzzled.

"I'm not sure..." I said. "But I was thinking...you know what Master Sartorius said? About the battle I have to fight to obtain my new powers?"

"You think you gotta fight this Ojin thing to regain control of your powers?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said. "And since these are his powers...I don't think this is going to be easy..."

"Well, that mind-control freak Sartorius said the battle wasn't going to be an easy one." he said. "But I'll tell you what; let's have some fun in this world while we can! I've registered you for the tournament, and I'm in, too. We should worry about some reality-bending demon thing later!"

"Good point." I said, kissing him. "Thanks for calming me down..." I then stepped outside. "I need some fresh air. How about a walk?"

"Sure." he said. "Just let me get my deck."

"No problem." I said. I went back inside and fetched my deck, as well as a Duel Disk Jaden got for me. We then headed outside, only to see Chazz and Alexis standing there. Alexis was clad in white instead of her usual blue. I did distinctly remember that Alexis was converted by Chazz.

"Hey, losers." Chazz said. He then looked at my arm, noting the Duel Disk. "Oh, so the new kid's got a Duel Disk. Cute."

Alexis chimed in. "Hey, Chazz, we should get Hasselberry to join the Society of Light!"

"Good idea as usual, Alexis." Chazz said, attempting to be sweet. He then turned to Hasselberry. "Hey, meathead, I challenge you to a duel!"

I quietly spoke up. "Should I tell them you can't be converted to the Society?"

"I have a better idea." he quietly replied.

"Well?" Chazz yelled loudly and obnoxiously. "I don't have all day here. You gonna duel me or what?"

"On one condition." Hasselberry exclaimed. "That it be a tag duel--Craig and I versus you and Alexis."

"What?!" Alexis asked. "Why would one of us fight by your side?"

"Feh, I don't care." Chazz said.

"Hass..." I said, hesitating.

"It's all right, Craig." he replied. "Besides, we can use this as a test to see what your new deck is capable of!"

"Right." I said, nodding. I then looked over to them. "I'm in."

"Fine." Alexis said.

The two of us ran down the stairs and took stances across from our opponents. We all opened up our Duel Disks as we drew our cards.

"Duel!" we all yelled.

Hasselberry/Craig: 8000 L.P.  
Chazz/Alexis: 8000 L.P.

"Ladies first." Alexis said. "I summon Cyber Gymnast in Defense Mode!" A muscular woman appeared on the field.

DEF: 1800

"I also set one card face-down, and end my turn." she said.

"I'm up, it seems." I said, drawing a sixth card. "Cannon Soldier, Attack Mode!" I declared as a mechanic device with a cannon on its head appeared on the field.

ATK: 1400

"Next, I set two cards face-down." I said as two cards appeared behind Cannon Soldier. "That'll do for now."

"My move, then!" Chazz said. "I summon X-Head Cannon in Attack Mode!" he said as a large blue and yellow cannon-wielding machine appeared on the field.

ATK: 1700

"Then I'll lay one card face-down on the field." Chazz said. "That ends my turn."

"My move, then." Hasselberry said. "I summon Giant Rex in Attack Mode!" A rather large dinosaur took the field, roaring.

ATK: 2000

"That oughta do it." he said.

"My turn!" Alexis said. "I now activate the effect of my Cyber Gymnast!" she said as her monster jumped in the air. "By discaring one card, I'm allowed to destroy Hasselberry's Giant Rex!"

"Not so fast!" I declared. Alexis gasped as my face-down card was revealed. "I activate my Trap, Divine Wrath!"

"Thanks, Craig." Hasselberry said.

"By discarding 1 card from my hand, I'm able to negate the effect of your monster, and destroy it!" I said. I discarded Black Stego from my hand as a bolt of lightning struck Alexis' midair monster, destroying it.

"Arrgh...I end my turn." she said.

"That's what I thought!" I said, drawing my card. "But you know what, I'll be generous and allow you to return your Gymnast to the field. I Special Summon Gilasaurus!" I said as a small dinosaur took the field.

ATK: 1400

"Now, when Gilasaurus is Special Summoned, you get to return a monster from your Graveyard to your field." I said. "So, your Gymnast gets Special Summoned back to the field." Sure enough, Alexis' Gymnast returned to the field.

DEF: 1800

"What was the point of that?" she asked.

"Now, for the fun part. Since I haven't summoned a monster yet, I'm going to summon my Black Ptera to the field in Attack Mode!" I said as a small black pterodactyl joined my other two monsters.

ATK: 1000

"Who cares?" Chazz said. "None of your monsters have enough attack power to beat my X-Head Cannon."

I laughed confidently. "It's that very mistake that's costed you this duel."

"What?!" he spat back.

"Get 'em, Craig!" Hasselberry cheered.

"All right, Cannon Soldier, I activate your special power and sacrifice Gilasaurus!" I said as Gilasaurus was sacrificed. "Now, Cannon Soldier deals you 500 points of damage!" I said as Cannon Soldier fired a beam at Chazz.

"Urgh!" Chazz groaned.

Hasselberry/Craig: 8000 L.P.  
Chazz/Alexis: 7500 L.P.

"Next, I play the Spell Card Last Will!" I said as the card showed up on the field. "Now, if one of my monsters gets sent to the Graveyard this turn, I can take a monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points and Special Summon it directly to the field! So, I now activate Cannon Soldier's special ability once again, and this time, I'll sacrifice Black Ptera!" Black Ptera was sacrificed as Cannon Soldier fired another shot, this time at Alexis.

H/C: 8000 L.P.  
C/A: 7000 L.P.

"Now, the effect of my Black Ptera activates!" I declared. "When it's sent to the Graveyard from a method other than battle, I can bring it from my Graveyard back to my hand!" I took Black Ptera out of my Graveyard and placed it back in my hand. "Now, Last Will comes into play! So, I can take a monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points and Special Summon it! So, everyone give a warm welcome to Mysterious Puppeteer!" A strange figure wearing a purple cloak stormed the field, taking an offensive stance.

ATK: 1000

"What was the point of that? Mysterious Puppeteer still can't destroy our monsters." Chazz said.

"Oh, how quickly we forget my face-down card." I said, revealing it. "The card that will win us the duel-Ultimate Offering!"

Chazz and Alexis gasped.

"Ultimate Offering is a very powerful card with a deadly ability. See, during my Main Phase, or during my opponent's Battle Phase, I'm afforded the ability to summon 1 monster from my hand at the cost of 500 Life Points. So, since it's my Main Phase, I'll pay 500 Life Points and re-introduce you to an old friend!" Black Ptera re-appeared on the field.

ATK: 1000

H/C: 7500 L.P.  
C/A: 7000 L.P.

"Next, for my Mysterious Puppeteer's special ability!" I declared. "Whenever I Normal Summon a monster from my hand, I gain back 500 Life Points!"

Mysterious Puppeteer began to glow.

H/C: 8000 L.P.  
C/A: 7000 L.P.

"Next, my Cannon Soldier will sacrifice Black Ptera to deal 500 points of damage to the two of you!" I declared. Black Ptera was sacrificed as Cannon Soldier fired a shot at Chazz.

H/C: 8000 L.P.  
C/A: 6500 L.P.

"Now, instead of going to the Graveyard, Black Ptera returns to my hand." I said, retrieving my card. "Now, I'll once again invoke the power of Ultimate Offering!" I said. Chazz and Alexis gasped; they knew this duel was over.

"So, I'll give up 500 of our Life Points, and Normal Summon Black Ptera!" I said as it reappeared on the field.

H/C: 7500 L.P.  
C/A: 6500 L.P.

"Now, Mysterious Puppeteer will give us 500 Life Points since I just Normal Summoned a monster!" I declared.

H/C: 8000 L.P.  
C/A: 6500 L.P.

"And now that you understand your fate, I'll send you to it. Cannon Soldier, keep firing Ptera until this duel is won!" I said.

Black Ptera was fired for 500 damage. It returned to my hand, and I re-summoned it, only to have it fired off again. This continued until the duel was won.

H/C: 8000 L.P.  
C/A: 0 L.P.

"Man...how did we lose?" Chazz said. "This is...impossible..."

"Does this mean they're free from that freak's mind control?" Hasselberry asked.

"Since I technically was the one who beat them, sadly, no." I said. "However, we'll let Jaden deal with them. We should get over to the tournament before the matches start!"

"Good idea..." Hasselberry said. We ran off towards the main building, preparing for the tournament.

* * *

OK, so I'm sorry if I've taken this fanfiction a bit too seriously, but don't worry in the slighest! I tend to keep it romantic whenever possible, but now I've just given it a bit of an adventrous spin. Now, the game itself will be introduced. Also, I have a clear idea where this is going, as well as where it's going to end (which won't be for a while, don't worry.)

I need reviews, though! This story seems pointless to write if it doesn't get any feedback! Plus, I can't very well be told how to improve, neither. T_T


	5. Possession and Nostalgia

As we arrived, we were allowed to roam for a while before the tournament started. However, I wanted to talk to Hasselberry in private, so I took him to one of the empty hallways and asked him to talk.

"What's up, love?" he asked. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm getting confused, Hass. I'm beginning to doubt myself..." I said.

"What do you mean?" he said, alarmed. "That deck of yours works like a charm! We wiped the floor with Chazz and Alexis!"

"It's not my cards that I'm worried about." I said. "It's...me. I'm not sure if I can do any of this...I don't really know where I am or why I'm here; I don't know what's going to happen to you, me or anyone in this crazy world, and I don't even know what's going on back home." I was fighting back tears, but they still streamed down my face. "I don't even know what's real anymore!"

Kenzan embraced me, running his hands through my hair. "Don't worry, Craig...I'm here for you right now. Let's try and have some fun, all right?"

I dried my tears. "Thank you..." I said, squeezing him tighter and closing my eyes. "What if I end up against you?"

"Then we'll both give it our all, and the best man will win." he said.

I looked back up at him. Enjoying our embrace, I decided to kiss him.

"N-not here!" he exclaimed. "We should wait until we're back at the dorm..."

I broke away from him. "You're right. Besides, the tournament's going to start soon...Good luck, honey!" I then walked over to the duel arena. Seeing a bunch of duelists there was daunting, but my deck was prepared for them.

However, I wanted to use my own cards...these were nice, but I had my own spin on how to make a deck that would truly be my own...I thought for a second, holding up a card. The image on it began to change, becoming one that I made. So, it seems I hadn't lost complete control of my powers just yet.

"Greetings, mortal."

I turned around. There was Paul, or should I say, Ojin.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be preparing something doom-like or evil, like you evil-spirit-type things do?"

"Look, human, I bet you have a lot of questions for me..." he said. "But I have questions for you as well..."

"Like what?" I asked. "Why do you need my help? I thought you have complete control here..."

"I should," Ojin began, "but I don't. And it's because of you..."

"So I'm holding you back or something?" I asked.

"You're too attached to this place..." he said. "You need to go home...now..."

"I'm not leaving unless Hasselberry comes with me." I said.

"What if I told you he could?" he asked.

"And why should I believe you?" I replied sternly.

"Because this is my power...and I can help you understand it better." Ojin said.

"Explain what happened three years ago." I said. "I need to know why you're so resentful towards me."

"You honestly forget how you came into possession of your powers?" he asked. "How ironic..." He laughed.

The world then shifted around us. I began to get uneasy.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" I asked, taken aback.

"Don't worry, my friend...we'll be back to Duel Academy in mere moments..." Ojin answered.

Eventually, the ground stopped shifting. We were standing in an open field, on a giant patch of dirt. Construction crews were stationed there, as well as...my father?

"Sir, are you sure about this?" one of the workers asked. "They said this was an ancient grave and--"

"Did I say I cared?" my father asked. He then looked out and saw a boy standing there in the middle of the pile of dirt. Gasping, he exclaimed, "Craig! Get out of there! Construction is starting!"

I looked over at the 12 year-old version of myself. Man, was I ever fat back then...

"I'll be a minute, Dad!" my incarnation exclaimed as he knelt over to examine the pile of dirt. He brushed off some dirt to reveal a strange indent in the ground. He examined it, but as he came in contact with it, all went white.

When I could see again, we were in Duel Academy. I was standing in front of Ojin.

"So, I got your power when I touched those markings on the grounds of my house?" I asked.

"Oh, but it's more complicated than that, my dear Craig..." he replied. "After that, you lost your memory and fell into a coma for three months. You woke up perfectly fine, and the doctors could find nothing wrong with you. However, you knew better than that..."

I grunted. "Of course. I knew something was different."

"But it gets even more fun!" Ojin laughed. "See, each time you've used my powers, you've unknowningly helped me out by giving me power as well. For each time you use your powers, you make my spirit more powerful. And eventually, I will be able to take form in your world, and I'm going to use your body to do it!"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Now I need to know why you cling to this pathetic place so much." he asked. "I've been observing you quite closely...it's that Hasselberry, isn't it?"

"What was your first clue?" I responded.

"Hmph." he said. "Well, I'll have you know that it's because of your attachment to this place that has gotten your sorry ass stuck here."

"I don't care." I said. "I want to be with Hasselberry. That's all that matters, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else stand in my way!"

"Craig!"

I turned around to see Hasselberry there. I turned back to Ojin, but he was gone. I looked at my deck, and saw that my card was still transformed.

"What happened?" he asked. "The world just started spinning for a second...and suddenly, I was somewhere else!"

I gasped. "You were at the site, too?!"

"Yeah..." he said. "But what happened?"

"It's Ojin." I said. "He appeared to show me how I obtained my powers. Seems that I got them from some ancient gravesite, and that my memory blanked after I got my powers...But what I'm more interested in is how you managed to be there as well."

"I don't know..." he said.

"It could've been what he said." I mused. "He said that I'm stuck here as long as I have a reason to want to be here."

He blushed. "You want to be here...for me?" he asked.

"Well, why else would I be here?" I asked. "I mean, I like Duel Monsters, don't get me wrong...but that's just a bonus." I looked at him, smiling.

"Craig..." he said softly.

"Attention, duelists!" an announcer declared. (A/N: Resist the urge to make a joke about big hair...) "The tournament will begin in five minutes. All designated duelists must report to the stadium or else they will be disqualified!"

"We should take our seats." I said. "It's about to get interesting..."

"Let's go, then." Hasselberry said.

"Wait." I said. "Can you save me a seat?" I asked. "There's something I have to do..."

"Uhh...sure." Hasselberry said. "Don't be late, Craig!" He ran off into the stadium. I, meanwhile, looked at my deck. I stared intently at the new card I'd just transformed; Conductor Tyranno MK-2. Perhaps...I could do it again? I concentrated, and as I did, my other cards began to transform into other cards I'd made. See, when I played the trading card game, I always enjoyed making my own cards. So I decided it would be cool if I could duel with my own cards.

It didn't take me long to modify my deck to be the deck I wanted it to be. When I was finished, I raced to my seat, between Hasselberry and Syrus, two of the few remaining antagonists who lacked the influence of Master Sartorius.

"You're just in time, Craig!" Syrus said. "They were about to disqualify anyone who wasn't here!"

"Welcome to the GeneX tournament!" the announcer said. "This prestigous tournament unites Duel Academy's most skilled duelists with the professional duelists of the world!"

The crowd roared a bit.

"Now, to get this tournament underway, each duelist is given one Genex Medal. You're to wager these medals in the duels against your opponents around the island, and whoever emerges victorious with all the medals wins the tournament!" He held up a strange medal.

"So, you and I won't even be forced to duel." I said. "Isn't that great?"

"No kidding." Hasselberry said.

"Well, everyone, please retrieve your medals, then the tournament will begin!" the announcer said.

The group went up to retrieve our medals. However, as I recieved mine, I felt a strange rush overcome my body.

"Craig..." I heard the voice of Master Sartorius echo through my mind. "It is time you start acting like you're one of us now..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"These things are downright tacky." I said. "Don't you agree, Craig?"

Craig looked at me with a very dazed expression on his face. I became worried; was his illness returning?

"Craig, are you OK?" I asked. Everyone took notice and began eyeing Craig.

Craig pointed to Syrus. "You...Duel me..." he said in the most monotonous voice I've ever heard.

"What?!" Syrus yelled, taken completely aback. "You want to duel...me?"

Craig didn't answer. He instead extended his Duel Disk.

"Craig, what are you--?!"

"Silence." Craig said emotionlessly.

I growled as I glared at Craig. However, I noticed something. It was his eyes...they were blank!

"Guys, something's wrong with Craig..." I said.

Syrus stepped back, giving the two of them enough room to duel.

"Syrus, wait, don't do this!" I said.

"Duel!"

Syrus: 4000 L.P.  
Craig: 4000 L.P.

"I'll go first." Craig said. "I summon Lunar Raptor in Attack Mode." A small velociraptor roared, taking an offensive stance.

ATK: 1400

"Wait a minute!" I said. "I don't recall that card being in his deck!"

"I end my turn." he said.

"My move!" Syrus said, drawing a sixth card. "Steamroid, Attack Mode!" A small locomotive train took the field.

ATK: 1800

"Now, Steamroid, attack his Lunar Raptor now!" Syrus commanded. As it charged, Syrus declared, "And since my Steamroid is declaring an attack, it gains 500 points!"

ATK: 2300

Steamroid ran into Craig's dino, destroying it.

Syrus: 4000 L.P.  
Craig: 3100 L.P.

"Now you've activated my Raptor's special ability." Craig said. "When destroyed in battle, I get to turn over the top card of my deck and depending on what card it is, I get to apply an effect." He turned over the top card of his deck; another Lunar Raptor. "Since the card I turned over was a monster Level 3 or lower, I can summon it directly to the field, so I summon my Lunar Raptor." Another Raptor appeared on the field.

ATK: 1400

"Now, I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Syrus said.

Field Check:  
Syrus: Steamroid (1800 ATK), one face-down Spell/Trap, 4 cards in hand  
Craig: Lunar Raptor (1400 ATK), 5 cards in hand

"My turn." Craig said lifelessly, drawing a card. "I summon Armored Ptera in Attack Mode." A large pterodactyl covered in plated armor stormed the field.

ATK: 1700

"When Armored Ptera attacks, by discarding 1 card, I can destroy your face-down card before damage is calculated." Craig said. "So I'll do that. Armored Ptera, attack his Steamroid."

Armored Ptera charged in.

"Now, I send one card from my hand to my Graveyard, and your face-down card's destroyed." Craig said.

Armored Ptera whipped up some wind with its wings, which destroyed Syrus' face-down card. Too bad the card was Wonder Garage.

"You destroyed my Wonder Garage Trap Card!" Syrus declared. "Now that you have, I can Special Summon a Roid monster from my hand. So, come on out, Drillroid!" A strange robot with a drill on its face took a defensive stance on the field.

DEF: 1600

"Armored Ptera continues its attack on Steamroid." Craig continued.

"But Steamroid's attack points are higher!" I declared.

"Steamroid's special ability forces it to give up 500 of its attack points when attacked."

ATK: 1300

Armored Ptera smashed right through Steamroid.

Syrus: 3600 L.P.  
Craig: 3100 L.P.

"Now I play a Spell Card, Re-Wire." Craig said. "This card can only be activated when both players control a Machine-Type monster."

"But...you don't have a machine..." Syrus said. "Your monsters are both Dinosaur-Type..."

"The effect of Armored Ptera makes it a machine as well as a dinosaur." Craig said. "Now, Re-Wire will take the points of our monsters and switch them.

Armored Ptera: 1600/1600  
Drillroid: 1700/1100

"Now, Lunar Raptor will attack and destroy your Drillroid." Craig said.

Lunar Raptor charged in, destroying Drillroid.

"Man, Craig managed to clear Syrus' field of his monsters!" Jaden said. "Not a bad move!"

"I'll finish with a face-down." Craig said, placing one card in his Spell and Trap Zone.

Field Check:

Syrus: 3 cards in hand.  
Craig: Armored Ptera (1600 ATK), Lunar Raptor (1400 ATK), 2 cards in hand.

"My turn, then." Syrus said, drawing a card. "All right! I summon Expressroid to the field in Attack Mode!" A strange train-like monster took to the field.

ATK: 400

"I activate a Trap Card." Craig said. "It's called Unearth, and it allows me to Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster in my Graveyard, but if it requires a sacrifice, I have to make it. So, I sacrifice Lunar Raptor and Armored Ptera and revive my Conductor Tyranno MK-2!" A large mechanical dinosaur roared as it stormed the field.

ATK: 3200

"You're not the only one who's got a card effect!" Syrus said. "When my Expressroid is summoned, I can take two of my Roid monsters from my Graveyard and put them back in my hand!" He retrieved Drillroid and Steamroid from his Graveyard. "Now I play Power Bond!" The image of the card appeared on the field. "Now I can fuse any monster from my hand or field for a Machine-Type Fusion Monster! So, from my hand, I fuse Steamroid, Drillroid and Submarineroid to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" A big robot with a gigantic drill on its face stormed the field.

ATK: 3000

"Your fusion monster is strong," Craig stated emotionlessly, "but my Tyranno is still stronger."

"Not for long!" Syrus said. "Power Bond doubles my monster's attack strength!"

ATK: 6000

"6000 points?!" I exclaimed.

"Now, you've activated my Conductor's special ability." Craig said. "He doesn't like it whenever monsters are Special Summoned, so it deals 1000 damage to a player who Special Summons a monster."

Conductor Tyranno fired a barrage of missiles at Syrus.

Syrus: 2600 L.P.  
Craig: 3100 L.P.

"Now, Syrus, you may destroy my Tyranno, but I'll still have 300 Life Points left. At the end of the turn, you lose Life Points equal to the attack points of your Drill because of Power Bond. That's 3000 points, and you don't have the points to cover for a loss like that. Looks like you lost."

"Looks like you overlooked this!" Syrus said, playing a Spell Card. "Limiter Removal!"

Everyone gasped.

"This card doubles the attack points of all Machine-Type monsters on the field!" Syrus said.

SVJD: 12000 ATK  
Conductor Tyranno MK2: 6400 ATK

"Now, Jumbo Drill, attack his Tyranno!" Syrus declared.

Syrus' monster charged at Craig's, shattering it to pieces. This duel was over.

Syrus: 2600 L.P.  
Craig: 0 L.P.

Craig fell to the ground face-down.

"Craig!" I yelled, running up to him. He was still breathing, thankfully, but he was out cold. "That's strange...I don't think the duel could have taken that much of a toll on him..." I picked him up, taking him back to the Yellow dorms. We might not have been going there much anymore, but it was still our dorm. And thanks to the combination of this whole tournament thing plus the Society of Light taking over all the students, we would be alone.

As I got halfway there, Craig woke up in my arms. "Hass..." he let out weakly.

"It's all right, Craig..." I said. "Just rest. I'm bringing you to the Yellow dorms. I'll get you back on your feet in no time."

"Thanks..." he said groggily, falling back asleep.


End file.
